A Look In
by GlitterTech
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven's relationship, as seen through Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin's eyes. Not my best work, but it's still readable.
1. Relationship?

_A.N. Just wanted to upload this before school. I most certainly do not own the Teen Titans, because Beast Boy and Raven are not together, and that's just stupid._

"Please Robin, should we not help Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, worried for her companion.

"It's okay Star, that's how they always do things. It's like their relationship." Robin assured, sitting on the couch watching his team mates argue.

"But, it is not normal, for humans?"

"No, it's not something everyone does, but it's just their way of doing things, so stop worrying," The Boy Wonder said, casually sipping a soda. Starfire hesitantly sat down next to Robin and watched Beast Boy get his butt kicked in an argument with Raven. Cyborg brought Starfire a bottle of mustard and started eating his popcorn, greatly entertained by the squabble.

"Robin, how can we not do something?" Starfire shrieked, watching the verbal spat become a physical fight. Cyborg and Robin ignored her, yelling out some unhelpful tips to Beast Boy, who was too busy screaming for his life to hear them. Starfire sat for a few minutes, thinking to herself about relationships.

"What kind of relationship is it, do you think?" Star asked, now completely un-worried about the fight.

"You know, I've never really thought about it. It could be a friendship or a relationship-relationship."

"Or both," Cyborg added helpfully, brandishing his Big Gulp at Starfire, "but with the way BB acts around Raven, he wants it to be more." That made Starfire giggle as she drank her mustard, she remembered something Raven had accidentally told her a while ago. "Perhaps so, whiles ago, Raven told me that the code her door requires is-Oh! I should not be telling you this!" Starfire said in shock, putting her hand over her mouth. The boys instantly moved in closer.

"Come on Star, if we don't tell Raven, or she just doesn't overhear us through BB's screams of pain, it's still a secret." The mechanical teen teased, seeing if she would take the bait. Robin nodded his approval next to Cyborg, wanting to see if his suspicions were true. Starfire sat silently for a moment, thinking about the consequences of her betrayal, the lowered her voice into a whisper.

"Raven once told me that her door code is 'BBxRae'." The two boys shook with silent laughter for a few moments before composing themselves. Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye. "I always know she liked that nickname." As they quieted down and turned back to the battle, they looked just in time to see Raven throw Beast Boy out the window. "Well, at least she was feeling nicer this time," Star observed.

"How so?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked pretty ragged to him.

"Well, she did break the window before she threw him out." Cyborg stated, as they all laughed at nothing and everything in particular.

As her trio of friends laughed in the background, Raven smiled a beautiful smile that could only come from the schadenfreude she felt every time she fought with Gar. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned out the window hole and said something only her green hero could hear. He blushed an adorable shade of brown, and felt her words fill him with joy and a tiny bit of fear. She felt his fearful joy and blew him a mocking kiss, which he returned with much gusto. Raven, still smiling to herself, calmly walked back to her room to wait for Beast Boy, so she could heal his injuries, apologize, and do it all over again.

_A.N. A lighter look at BB and Rae's love-hate relationship. I always liked the idea of Raven throwing Beast Boy out windows, it's cute. Um..., I forgot what else I was going to say. Review!_


	2. Explode!

_A.N. I was thinking about BB thinking that Raven could "like, explode or something!" if she didn't use her powers, and she would use them to throw him out a window, then it burst in to my brain that it would be PERFECT as BB and Rae's view of the story. So, here it is. I don't own Teen Titans, though I wish I did._

"And the donkey said to the priest's daughter-!"

"Beast Boy, as much as I tolerate your jokes, there's a point where they start to aggravate me more than what is healthy for you." Raven said through gritted teeth. Beast Boy chuckled, angering her more, and said, "I only do it to make you feel." Raven sighed, and repeated, "If my emotions are not in control, my powers aren't either."

"Just because you can't express, it doesn't mean you can't _feel_," Beast Boy teased. "It's always so nice when you do, "he whispered, circling around Raven in different forms, "And, I know when you do, _I_ can feel it," Beast Boy morphed into a cat and rubbed his head against her elbow. "When you want to laugh, when you're angry, when you're sad, when you're _blush-ing. . ._" He trailed off, for indeed Raven was blushing under her dark hood, hating him and herself. She was practically forcing the blood vessels in her cheeks shut, desperate to prove him wrong. He smiled wider, and made more heat flood her cheeks.

"Besides, you practically never use your powers! You could get power…over build up! You could like, explode or something!" Beast Boy shouted, effectively ending their odd, out-of-nowhere moment. Raven was extremely grateful and maybe just a little bit upset at its end. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to get 'power-over build up'. I use my powers all the time. Like during training sessions and during missions"_ (I'm not quite sure what they call it when they go out to beat up bad guys, so I'm calling them missions)_, and whenever you annoy me…"

"Oh, I forgot about missions, but we haven't had any in like, two weeks! And Robin hasn't made us train in forever 'cause _he's too busy with his personal cases._" Beast Boy waved his hands wildly, trying to emphasize his worry for her. Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's none of our business what he does with his free time, and you're being dense. It's been two days, Beast Boy. TWO DAYS!" It was Beast Boy's turn to scoff. "Yeah, but c'mon Raven, keeping them in can't be good for you. Do it for me, pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?"

He was on his knees in front of her, his hands clasped together. And then, he made the worst possible decision he could possibly make: He made the face. Raven could feel herself melting from looking at his big green eyes as he kneaded her foot with his little kitty paws. Her resolve was crumbling, she needed to salvage herself, she needed… She balled her hands up into fists, and calmed herself.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"You think you know more about me than I do?"

"No, I'm just worried about you!"

"As nice as that is, you don't have to be! I'm fine!"

"Why do you always do this? I'm just trying to help you, but you're always so mean and rude to me!"

"Beast Boy, you just . . . it's. . . LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Well, you know what? I think I-WAIT! Did you say that it was nice that I was worried?"

Raven blushed, and she did the only thing she could to stop his realization: she started a fight. Kicking, scratching, biting, hair pulling, nothing was excluded. Beast Boy valiantly put up a fight for the first three minutes then started begging for mercy the next seven. Through his pleading she could hear Starfire shriek and the boys shout useless advice. When a few minutes past, she decided to end it then. Allowing a few more blows, she stopped, letting Beast Boy out of her grip. He ran about ten feet away, still scared for his life and panting for air. She recomposed herself and walked calmly towards Beast Boy. He squealed and ran a couple more feet before tripping over Silkie and grumbling.

Raven rolled her eyes. She held her hand out and he tentatively took it. As he pulled himself up, he immediately brightened, as though the fight had never happened.

"So, um . . . yeah . . ." Beast Boy said, and shuffled his feet. Raven couldn't agree more. Beast Boy's ears perked up. "At least I know when you want more!" He chuckled, and that just broke something in Raven. It wasn't particularly un-funny, or offensive, but it was just so . . . so . . . stupid! Raven's eyes glowed black, and she heaved him up with black power, Beast Boy shrieking shrilly, and noticed the broken window. She smiled and threw him out. She leaned out the window and said, just loud enough for him to hear, "Are you happy now?" A wave of happiness laced with just a bit of fear hit Raven. His joy made her blush, and his fear made her laugh. Raven, still smiling, calmly floated back to her room to wait for Beast Boy to come back up, so she could apologize, heal his injuries, and do it all over again.

_A.N. OMG IT'S OVER ONE PAGE! That hasn't happened in a while. So, whatcha think? It's about 5'o clock right now, so if I do my home work (if I have any) I might post another chapter or two. Ugh, I hate math homework. I just, can't do math. So, like, bye!_

_P.S. I'm changing my name to Techno Glitter, because my current name is stupid._


	3. Girls and Boys

_A.N. Sorry, I was gonna finish this __a while ago, but I didn't. It was a long time ago. _

"Raven, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Beast Boy shrieked, waving his arms frantically, not knowing how to emphasize his statement any more. Raven looked up at him before returning to her book. He sighed, and pulled a handmade chart out of hammer space.

"Raven, you can't just say nothing! The statistics DO. NOT. A-LIE," he enunciated. Raven looked up and said in her most mildly interested voice possible, "Yes, they do." Beast Boy gasped dramatically, and then shoved his chart in her face.

"Okay, so you've been acting weirdly today. Have you even noticed?" Raven just shook her head while BB's jaw dropped.

"But-but, how could you? There's been a 27% decrease in eye rolls! 45 less sighs than your two-day average! You're different because I did something. Tell me what…" Raven blew a lock of hair out of her face.

"Raven, what am I going to do with you? I know I annoy you, but blatant lying to my face? Really?"

"You know what 'blatant' means?"

"…No. But that's not the point! You've done something you've never, EVER done before, and it's really freaking me out." Raven sighed. She hadn't gotten used to his theatrics yet, and she was really wondering why.

"You have done something you haven't done in a long time. Only once, not even twice before, has such a thing ever happen in Teen Titans history. If you could even fathom or remember when THIS has happened before, I plead that you tell me! You may not even have noticed, but to me it is a-" Beast Boy was cut off by a very annoyed half-demon.

"I IMPLORE that you tell me before I throw you out the window." Raven said darkly, black magic already shrouding the green teenager and her preferred window. Preferred because it had been broken so many times it was just a plastic flap covering a gaping hole in the wall. Best Boy inhaled deeply, planted his feet, and took a good eight minutes gathering the courage to say what he was going to say. It took a great deal of thumb-twiddling, back-and-forth-rocking, under-the-breath-mumbling, and excessive blinking.

The big moment had come. "First of all, I'm pretty sure I know what implore means. Probably. Secondly, you did something freaky. I was kind of scared, and I may or may have not ran out of the room, possibly screaming." A hazy memory of Best Boy doing what he described welled up in Raven's brain. Realization, of both his stupidity and the event in question clicked into place. She raised a well-used eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted me to laugh at your jokes, Beast Boy. It was one giggle, not the end of the world."

The overwhelmed boy struggled for words. "But-bu-ut-"

"But nothing. We're dating now; I'm supposed to do that. Besides," Raven said, a proud blush gracing her pale cheeks, "It was kind of funny." With that, the empath glided out of the room, leaving her confused boyfriend in the middle of it.

"Why do girls have to be so confusing?" Beast Boy mumbled to himself, throwing his hands in the air and his body on the couch. Well, she had like the joke, that was already a huge improvement, but the problem was, Beast Boy couldn't for the life of him remember it.

_A.N. Well, that wasn't totally bad. Okay, yes it was. BUT, I've been having computer problems. I ctully hve to type like this, then pste or spell-check in ll the "a"s, because the "a", 1, Escape, Caps Lock, Tab, Tilde/Other Spanish thing and Shift keys are all broken, in addition to the rest of my computer. _

_P.S. Aren't you so happy I'm updating? Me too! Happy Valentine's Day, I thought I should post on my Romance chapter stories in Valentine's Day, so here I am! Yay!_


End file.
